


There's No Time Like Forever

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Flufftober, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love Letters, M/M, Moving In Together, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Magnus wrote a letter every day for the first year of his and Alec's relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> This has 2 chapters because I wanted to include the letters but it didn't seem right to just put them at the end of the chapter, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus held the photo frame between his palms, sat in the middle of the sea of boxes, in his room. He was packing up his bedroom, to finally move into an apartment with Alec, his boyfriend of 3 years. The photo frame he was holding had a picture of the two of them from their one-year anniversary, Alec holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate between his hands and Magnus with a massive smile on his face as he took the selfie. Smiling to himself and placing the frame into the moving box, he and Alec had a lot of memories and they were about to make so many more, moving into this new apartment. Magnus had been living with Catarina for the last year, when they started college, Alec opting for a dorm room with some random roommate. At the time Magnus was too scared to ask if they could live together, but when Alec finally asked about 3 months ago, Magnus was relieved. They had looked for a place not too far from campus and signed the lease the first chance they got.

Continuing to pack, Magnus was moving to the things that had been shoved under his bed for the last year, shoes that he forgot he owned, a snow globe that Ragnor had brought him that he didn’t want anyone else to see (that swiftly ended up in the trash) and a decorative box. Magnus had forgotten all about this box, he had brought it from a small gift shop, 3 years ago. Opening it, he found what he thought was inside, letters in envelopes, 365 letters in envelopes, all dated and addressed to  _ ‘Alexander’ _ . Magnus remembers writing these, they letters are from the first year that they started dating, Magnus wrote one letter every day for a year, for Alec. He was supposed to give it to the man on their anniversary, but with Alec’s swimming meets and finals it never happened. But there’s no time like the present.

\--

Lifting the final box into the apartment, the pair collapsed onto the couch, it turns out that the elevator had stopped working and they had to walk the 4 flights of stairs up to the apartment, carrying boxes and furniture.

“We still need to build the bed” Alec said, from his place on the couch

“I’m fine sleeping just here” Magnus cuddled himself into Alec’s side, throwing an arm over his waist. “Can you believe it? We live together now”

“You better be clean; I can’t live with a monster” Magnus swatted Alec’s chest

“That’s rich coming from you” Chuckling and resting his head back onto Alec’s stomach “We should really build that bed though”

A long 3 hours, and one flatpack bed later, Magnus was rifling through boxes to find the glasses, yes, they had new ones, but they were going to be used when everything was organised, and that moment was not now. Finally finding them, he pulled the champagne out of the fridge- they had brought it almost a week ago and kept it in there so none of their friends would drink it- and poured it into the tumbler glasses. Handing one to Alec, Magnus raised his own in a toast,

“To us”

“To us” Alec repeated, clinking the glasses together and taking a sip “Oh I have something for you” placing the glass down and turning to a brown box labelled ‘bedroom’ Alec pulled a neatly wrapped parcel out and handed it over to Magnus. “Open it” So he did, peeling back the ribbon and wedging his finger under the sticky tape, Magnus undid the present very carefully, chucking the paper behind him once he had what was inside in his hands. He was looking at a purple velvet box, opening it up it revealed a ring on a necklace, accompanied by another ring, nestled in the cushion of the box.

“What? Alexander I can’t…” Magnus tried to hand the box back to Alec

“Yes you can, this one’s for you that’s for me, you can take it off the chain” he watched Magnus’ face, watching the pure emotions he was wearing and watching as the man’s eyes started to swell with tears “Baby, no what’s wrong? Did I mess it up? Oh god I did, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t, but if you want to ask, ask properly” Magnus replied, a smile across his face, tears still grazing his eyes, Alec took the ring box off Magnus and pulled the necklace out and began to speak

“Magnus Bane, will you promise me, that when we get out of this” He said gesturing around himself “Will you promise me, that when I propose properly you will say yes?” Pushing his lips together as he waited for an answer

“Yes, yes a million times yes!” Magnus shouted throwing himself into Alec’s arms, before kissing him, pulling back he said, “Do you promise me?” Alec just nodded, pulling away from each other again, Alec pulled the ring from the chain and slid it onto Magnus’ ring finger, and Magnus did the same with the other. Staring down at it, he could finally see what a beautiful piece of jewellery it was, the pair of rings matched, but Magnus’ was gold where Alec’s was black, perfect for the both of them. Then Magnus remembered the box “I have something for you too” He spun on his heels and walked to another moving box, one that also said ‘bedroom’ in bold green letters. He pulled the dark brown box out and sat down on the couch, patting the seat for the other to sit, he handed it over.

“What’s this?” Alec ran his fingers over the design on the lid, a dragon encased in flowers.

“I wrote a letter every day for a year, when we first got together, but we had so much going on when I planned on giving it to you. I guess I never did” Alec smiled at that and opened up the box to reveal all 365 blue rainbow coloured envelopes. Pulling the first one out, running his fingers over the letting  _ ‘Alexander, day one’  _ he slid a nail under the flap of the envelope and pulled the letter out. That is where they sat for hours reading every single letter, Magnus had forgotten some of the embarrassing ones, but they basked in the memory of them. not forgetting the rings that now lay on their fingers. There’s no time like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Alexander,

Starting today, I’m writing you a letter every day for a year because today we made it official, you’re officially mine. I can’t believe I get to call you my boyfriend, it’s like I’m living in a dream. We haven’t told anyone yet, it’s like my little secret for tonight. You asked me to be yours on the jetty down on the lake, near your house. We were supposed to be studying, it was hot outside, but YOU had other plans. I’ve only just left your house and I already miss you.

Yours, M

\--

Dear Alexander,

We went on our first date today, we went out to the woods, away from everyone. We haven’t told people yet, but I like them not knowing. We had a picnic, that you packed, it was so romantic you even tried with those chocolate covered strawberries you know I like. Alexander you are my dream, my beautiful angel.

Yours, M

\--

Dear Alexander

Today you told me you love me, and my god I love you too. So, fucking much. I apologise for my language, but my god do I love you. I have since the day I met you, which sounds cheesy but it’s true Alexander because I mean it when I say you are my dream. I’ve had so many firsts with you, and I want so many more with you. You know I’ve thought about just asking you to marry me, like right now. That sounds completely stupid, because why would I do that? We’re still in high school, but I love you so much that I can’t imagine my life with anyone else.

Yours, M

\--

Dear Alexander,

It’s our 5-month anniversary, has it been that long? That you’ve been mine. I’m writing this while you’re lying next to me, you’re pretending to be asleep thinking I won’t notice. But baby I know when you’re asleep, you let out these adorable snores that I’ll never tell you about because I don’t want them to stop. It’s our first time, and I had to write this now while all the emotions are here. You look so beautiful and happy, and I’m happy too. Like really really, I wouldn’t want this with anyone else. I’ve got to say your bed is really comfortable, it’s like lying on a cloud. I love you.

Yours, M

\--

Dear Alexander,

This is the last one, it’s been a year, we’ve been together for a year. And I couldn’t love you more. We’ve experienced so much together and so many firsts. This year we must decide on colleges, and I will always support you, whatever you want to do and wherever you go. To many more years of love and happiness with you

Yours, M

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
